Every little thing
by DeadRat309
Summary: ...had gone downhill just because of that damn request. DarkKrad. Minor SatoDai.


**Title: Every little thing**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairing: DarkKrad. Minor SatoDai.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai. OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaimed.**

* * *

Perhaps, he thought, when the night slipped past his long fingers and finally blended into the day light, this would come to an end. End. _Over. _

But that stubborn idiot seemed to be thinking otherwise.

He'd never blamed the stupidity the purple-haired man possessed in that air head before, but this was – according to his opinion – just over the edge. Not for the first time in his life, it revolted inside his memories again that when the Kokoyoku had broken into two halves and made them separated entities, he was indeed the half who had inherited its knowledge and intelligence. That thief didn't even know what he was suggesting, Krad knew it. He was the only one who could reached to the deepest corner of the moron's soul, and as much as he despised the truth, the damn kaitou could do the same thing to him in a blink of an eye.

"Forget it." He mumbled, his eyebrows knitted to form a frown on his face as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "You know this will never work, Mousy."

The taller man lifted his chin up, pressing their foreheads together and looked deep into his golden pools, amethyst color whirling with unfathomable emotions. Their breath mingled into one as Dark held him close, the thief's voice ringing in the most artistic notch it could reach as it entered his ears in the gentle way it had always done.

"Krad... Please... Just this once?"

The purple-haired man's thumb traced along his rosy lips, and Krad knew right at that moment, that he just couldn't take it anymore.

He twitched.

"No, you imbecile. How many times do I have to tell you that the answer is still 'no'?"

"You meanie!" A whine. "It's just hand-made chocolate! How hard can it be?"

"You don't know?" He faked a suprised look, before narrowing his eyes at his pouting counterpart. "This is how hard it can be: I know absolutely nothing about that black, disgustingly sugary type of sweet which can turn into gooey substance when it melts. And I don't like sugar."

"Don't talk so revoltingly about food, blondie." Dark huffed, before folding his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the ground childishly. "Besides, Valentine's coming! You know, the day when people give chocolate to the ones they love!"

"And since exactly when..." Scoff. "...have we become _lovers_?"

"But I know you love me!"

"How do you know that?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I've never said so."

"Well at least I love you, and that's that." The purple-haired man finalized their argument, slipping in his puppy-dog eyes, his voice receeding to a pleading tone. "You'll do it for me, right?"

"I said the answer was 'no', didn't I? If you want chocolate that bad, ask one of your fangirls and she'll gladly make it for you."

Without listening to the answer, the golden beauty closed his eyes and turned around, waving his hand at his former-nemesis. Gracefully, Krad spread out his wings and dissipated into the night.

* * *

The fallen angel grumbled. Damn that thief, of all things in the world, why would he want some disgusting sweet food? The human traditions must have rubbed off on the purple-haired idiot somehow. All those corny tamers and four-hundred fucking years... Everything could happen.

He blamed Daisuke Niwa for that.

And on top of all that shit, that moron even wanted him – the soon-to-be ruler of the freaking _universe_ – step his delicate feet into the mortal's kitchen and made the damn thing with his own hands. Just what in the Heaven was Dark Mousy trying to prove through a petty, heart-shaped piece of chocolate?

As if the idiot didn't know that he _loved_ him enough...

The Hikari hunter paused dead in his track, his pale cheeks were promptly tainted by a shade of crimson as he realized that he'd just let his thoughts slip out of his control. He would never hear the end of this if his arrogant counterpart ever knew about what he'd just thought a second ago.

Damn, sometimes he just hated Dark Mousy.

"_You'll do it for me, right?"_

Krad growled in irritation. Like hell he was going to make that chocolate. It was such a sissy thing to do, and no matter how that four-century-old child beg, his decision would stay on its ground. Krad treasured his manliness more that anything.

Even more than a certain purple-haired thief.

.

.

**Satoshi-sama?**

**Hn?**

**How... exactly... do we make that chocolate thing?**

* * *

He entered the pink-filled shop, resisting the urge to go and hang himself somewhere. How could this much pinkness fit into such a small room? He didn't understand human and there terrible sense of art at all. Maybe after fur centuries, those lowly creature's brain had finally degenerated into something even worse... And why the hell had Satoshi-sama insisted that he should go on his own instead of letting the blunette take over? The boy knew he _resented_ going to mortals' places. They were unclean, they were crowded, and the fact that all those filthy product of natures kept staring at him along the way didn't help at all.

The sugary smell was making him nauseous.

**Isn't it much more romantic to go and buy the material all by yourself? **In the back of his mind, the icy Commander smirked.** He'll love it if you do the entire process on your own, you know...**

**I never said I'm going to give **_**him **_**the chocolate.**

**Daisuke told me that Dark like bitter chocolate...**

**I told you that I'm **_**not**_** giving him any.**

**Sure... The bitter chocolate's over there. Have fun.**

Sometimes Krad just wished his tamer wasn't that much of a genius. But God seemed to hate him with a passion and Fate seemed to be considering him a rat on the bottom of her expensive shoes, so on top of being a genius, Satoshi was a genius with a sarcastic nature who just wouldn't stop smirking as his guardian angel was suffering in Hell. The fallen angel briefly wondered if he himself had anything to do with that, before he grumbled and stomped towards the bitter chocolate stall. Damn stupid geniuses and their stupid sarcasm...

"Ano, mister... How can I help you?"

Amidst the crow, small girl with curvy hair turned up, approaching him with a smile as he reached for a box of chocolate and turned it over in his hands confusedly. When he turned sideway to get a better view of her, she looked back at him...

...and blushed.

_What's with those mortals and their incessant blushing, anyway?_

"I don't see the price tag on this box... How much is it?" He held out the box to her as politely as he could, and... what had Satoshi-sama said? Ah. _Smile_.

She stared at him, blushed again, before she dropped the box to the floor and fainted.

_Okay... That was weird..._

The golden beauty shrugged, deciding to let it slide. He picked the box up, leaving the unconscious girl behind without sparing her another thought and walking towards the male cashier in a corner of the shop, before bending down a little and put the product on the table.

"Excuse me, sir..."

The man looked up, stared at him, and _blushed_.

Hell.

He _resented_ going to mortals' places.

* * *

There were several reasons as to why Krad hated being at human's places, and this was one.

Above the dirty air, the sickeningly sugary smell, the overly-crowded street, the over utilization of pink and the mortals' freakish habit of blushing at him, surprisingly, there was another reason. A nastier reason. And that reason was now standing a few feet away from him, gazing at him with a half-horrified, half-astonished expression.

The reason under the name of _Daisuke Niwa._

Dramatic gasp.

He glared at the unknown passer-by who'd just emitted the stupid noise, and the bastard immediately scrambled away.

"O-Ohayo, Krad-san." The redhead stuttered and, for Heaven's sake, _blushed_. Why the hell was that boy blushing? Satoshi-sama wasn't even here.

Maybe he could greeted the brat with an energy ball. Or his fancy feather. Or with that giant statue placed innocently next to the chocolate shop.

"Hello to you too, Niwa." He responded coldly.

"Uhm... Krad-san..." The fiery-eyed boy forced a smile, before opening his mouth again. "What..."

"...ARE YOU DOING HERE, KRADDIE?"

Glomp. Squeeze.

...Had he mentioned that there was another reason for his hatred towards human's public places?

"Are you saying that I can't go out once in a while?" Krad responded, quickly pushing Dark off of him, not letting the grinning man see the tint of pink that'd just crept onto his cheeks. It was a good thing that he had ordered the home-delivery service for those chocolate boxes (Satoshi-sama told him to buy as much as he could, though he didn't know why), or else he would have died of embarrassment right now. Despite the fact that he was... fond of the thief's companion much more than he'd ever admitted, seeing the kaitou's knowing smirk was something he could never stand.

_He hasn't known yet, has he?_

"No, but you're not exactly the type who likes to go out." Came the cheerful answer. "And where are you going?"

_He hasn't known anything. He hasn't known anything. He hasn't-_

"Oh, I know! Are you..."

"Just what are you thinking, you idiot?" Blush. "I'm not going to buy you anything!"

...

...

...

...Oops...?

**And you call **_**him**_** an idiot...**

**Shut up, Satoshi-sama.**

The taller man blinked. Before realization came and hit him square in the face. "Oh... _Oh..._"

Damn. Krad hated that tone.

"...You've changed your mind about the Valentine chocolate, then?" Excitedly. "Kraddie, how cute!"

The golden beauty panicked, but he managed to pull himself together in a split second, slipping on his calm mask again. He was the smarter half after all, and he was so going to get himself out of this dilemma. "Don't be ridiculous. Satoshi-sama wants to buy chocolate for Niwa, but he's having a fever so I have to go instead."

**What was that!? **Red bombarded his vision.

**You're going to buy him some anyway. Now be quiet.**

"Fine." A pout. "But while you're helping Creepy boy, maybe you can..."

"_No_, Mousy. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

He pushed himself up and hastily turned on his heels, completely missing the strange expression that crossed his other half's violet orbs.

* * *

Now, Krad didn't know what to do.

There had to be an explanation for this. This kind of thing officially went against the nature, destroying all the existing laws of physics, shattering logics into pieces and over all, it was squashing and jumping on every single form of art like an enraged kangaroo which had just lost its pants. And he, by the title of the soon-to-be ruler of the freaking universe, didn't know what to do with it.

**Interesting... Tell me, how did you manage to turn the black chocolate into purple? **Asked his tamer in an obviously amused voice.

The fallen angel groaned.

Now _that_ was the problem. He had been trying for the last three hours and a half, fumbling among the disgustingly sugary chocolate and following every step on the instruction carefully, and now this purple liquid was smirking at him in a very Dark-like way. What? What did he do? He had never been good at cooking anything. As if it was his fault.

**I don't know, Satoshi-sama... **The hunter replied absent-mindedly, still staring at the violet substance.

**Maybe you really **_**do **_**have a secret obsession over that thief... This is his color, too.**

Blush. **I do not!**

The boiling purple liquid growled.

**I think it's alive... How brilliant...**

**Shut up, Satoshi-sama.**

Silence fell.

**This might be a good thing, though. If the thief eats this, he won't have another chance to ask for hand-made chocolate next year.**

**Satoshi-sama?**

**Hn?**

**Shut up.**

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Have you changed your mind yet, Kraddie?"_

"No, thief. Get lost."

He hung up, looking at the purple liquid again, and sighed.

* * *

The color was fine this time.

In fact, any cook who was able to create such a smooth shade of brown for their chocolate had the rights to rub his hands together and called himself the best cook of the century. Any artist who had the chance to own such a color on their canvas should know that his painting would forever be appreciated.

The color was simply... perfect.

And golden eyes narrowed disappointedly.

Problem?

The pot was starting to melt under the monstrous content with perfect color in it. God knew why. Heaven knew why.

Krad didn't.

**Would you mind cleaning that up? It's kind of destroying my floor...**

* * *

"_Have you changed your mind yet, Kraddie?"_

"No, thief. Get lost."

"_You're so mean! Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"_

"I've never said I love you to begin with."

"_...Does that mean you've changed your mind?"_

"No."

* * *

Satoshi Hikari adjusted his glasses very calmly, before he closed his eyes and sat back in a corner of Krad's head. He had tried to remain indifferent. He really had. But now he didn't think he could restrain himself any longer.

And so the Commander opened his mouth, choosing his words very carefully.

**Krad, is it my gun powder you've just put in?**

The blond blinked, before pausing in whatever he was doing.

**What? It was cocoa powder... Wait, I guess I wasn't paying attention...**

The blunette buried his face into his hands, not knowing if he should throw his stoic mask away and burst into hysterical laughter, or just stay quiet and mourn for the thief in silence.

After all, the kaitou shared body with a certain Daisuke Niwa.

* * *

"_Kraddie, have you changed your mind y-"_

"Dark, it's me."

"_Oh, Creepy boy? Where's Krad?"_

"He's not here right now. But he asked me to tell you..."

"_Let me guess... Get lost?"_

"Yeah."

* * *

**That bird died... didn't it?**

**Guess so. Maybe we should go check on the neighbors as well.**

* * *

"Get lost, thief."

"_But I haven't even call you!"_

"No, you haven't. But I know you were going to."

"_Have out bonds of love already grown that strong?"_

"Thief?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Get lost."

* * *

Daisuke's heart almost stopped beating when he heard an explosive sound coming from his stoic friend's apartment. What had happened to Hiwatari-kun? Had a new Hikari artwork appeared and smothered his friend with its sinister attack? His mind frantically questioned as he rushed towards the blunette's house and banged at the door.

"Hiwatari-kun! Hiwatari-kun! Are you in there?"

Just about when he decided to pick the lock, the door opened, revealing an indifferent Commander. Satoshi's features softened the moment he recognized the person at his doorstep, and his lips curved up to form a slight smile.

"Ohayo, Niwa. Is something wrong?"

"Bu-but I thought something in your house exploded."

"Ah..." The azure-eyed boy flinched, but quickly regained his composure. "It's nothing, Niwa. Just a small experiment on... sugar, that's all."

**An experiment on sugar? Nice **_**save**_**, Satoshi-sama.**

**Do you have any better idea?**

**No... I guess.**

**Then shut up. And remember to fix my kitchen later.**

Another explosive sound.

"Say, Niwa... How about we go to the cafeteria nearby and have some ice-cream?"

* * *

_If only you know how much I want you... On this Valentine's night..._

Crash.

"Stupid radio..."

**I understand your frustration. **The blunette patted his back mentally. **But would you mind not breaking my stuff?**

* * *

The golden beauty sighed as he leaned his back against the railing, allowing the moonlight to flow over his shoulders and into his beautiful golden locks. He silently looked up in the sky, inhaling deeply before lifting a hand to massage his aching temple. Under layers of his robe, the chocolate box made rustling sounds that penetrated deeply into the chill of Valentine's day.

Krad wanted to kill himself. He really, really did.

The chocolate bar was _finally_ edible. But it was far from looking delicious. Heck, it was far from _being_ delicious, and that was a major understatement. A master of human art and literature as he was, the blond didn't even find an appropriate word to describe the... thing he'd created. Mousy would probably laugh his arrogant ass off the moment he saw it, and more importantly...

...the thief wouldn't like it at all.

Krad wanted to kill himself.

He really, _really_ did.

**I'm not giving it to him.**

**But you worked so hard on it.**

**It's ugly.**

**He'll understand, you know. Since it's him.**

A soft sound of someone landing on the carpeted floor of the museum caught the seraph's attention, interrupting his previous conversation with his host. Krad tilted his head to the side, his cat-like eyes drinking in the sight of a familiar figure.

"Yo, Kraddie." Dark greeted, his cocky grin still presenting on his childish features. The golden beauty blushed a little as the taller man swiftly pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead, but he brushed off the heat and let himself relax into the thief's embrace for the time being.

"Where's your familiar?"

"With? I asked him to stay down there and watch over my gifts." A sheepish smile. "Too many to bring up here."

_Twitch._

"Oh..." The fallen angel raised his voice sarcastically. "So you're having fun already. It's good to be so popular with the female, isn't it?"

"Jealous?"

"Like hell I am."

Upon hearing his counterpart's slightly timid voice, the cocky smirk vanished from the purple-haired man's lips. A soft smile grazed over his handsome features as amethyst eyes observed the Hikari hunter in silence. His Krad wasn't the one who would show his emotions so easily, but on those rare occasions when the blond actually did, he found it adorable. "You know I only want my Valentine gift from a certain someone..." He murmured, burying his face into the silken golden locks, inhaling the vanilla scent that always managed to send him into a dizzy world. "So... have you changed your mind yet?"

Krad shifted. "I've already told you that I wasn't going to give you anything... Besides, aren't those girls' chocolate enough for you?"

Pout. "But I only want chocolate from you!"

"Tough luck."

_Thud._

Just as the words escaped his mouth, something in his pocket fell out of its respected place and grinned into the dark. Krad's eyes widened, and he almost cursed colorfully as those lilac orbs darted downward, before Dark bent down and picked up the blue box with a white ribbon wrapped delicately around it.

"Is this..."

"...Chocolate." The white-winged entity finished the sentence roughly. He could almost tasted the hope in the taller man's voice. "From Satoshi-sama to the Wing Master."

"Oh... I see... "

A flash of hurt crossed the thief's violet pools, before quickly concealed by his cocky grin as the kaitou stuffed the gift into his pocket.

"I'll definitely give it to him later."

The shorter man batted his eyelashes, feeling something inside him froze before it clenched painfully inside his chest. He had been with Dark long enough to be able to tell when the man was faking a smile, and this time was one of those many times the idiot hid his feelings under his cheerful mask. Why was his other half looking so hurt, then? Just because the hunter didn't give him some stupid Valentine gift he wanted? He knew the moron had a childish side, but he never knew it'd be this much.

Damn.

He. Hated. Seeing. Dark. Mousy. _Sad._

"Fine, fine." He mumbled. "I get it..."

Dark blinked as a white box was shoved violently onto his chest by a very, very red fallen angel. Slender fingers held the objects still between them, and it took a while before their owner finally spoke up, the crimson shade adorning his pale skin becoming darker with every minute passing.

"Happy... Valentine's day..."

Damn those human's stupid traditions. It made him feel corny and _sissy_, and Krad hated it when he felt corny and sissy. The blond dropped his hands back to his side after Dark had gently detached the chocolate box from his hold and started to unwrap it curiously, his gaze gluing and burning holes on the carpeted floor. Krad knew the taller man would laugh at the poor piece of sweet when he saw it, and he cursed himself even more for the soft spot he had for Dark Mousy.

The air stirred.

"Kraddie...?"

"Hn?"

"It doesn't look very nice."

"I know."

"... And it tastes awful."

_Twitch._

"I said I know already! So why don't you just go ahead and laugh alread-"

Strong arms pinned him roughly to the wall as a pair of lips suddenly pressed against his, swallowing the unfinished words. Astonishment descended on him too hastily for the blond to do anything, much less whacking his counterpart on the head for the impulsive action like he always did. His body was melting, too quickly for his liking, and he found himself moaning slightly while his fingers started to ball at the front of Dark's leather coat. The thief smirked into he kiss, before pressing their lips together a little more persistently, asking for an invitation.

For now, Krad admitted to himself that he'd never had enough power to deny the moron in _anything._

He parted his lips, letting their tongues intertwined in a sensual dance of passion. Moving his arms up to wrap them around his other half's neck, the fallen angel deepened the kiss as he listened contentedly to the taller man's own moans.

Dark tasted like chocolate.

"I thought you said it tasted awful..." The blond broke the kiss and murmured against the kaitou's lips. "...and yet you ate it all?"

"I _did_ say that it tasted awful." Came the husky reply, before Dark nipped at the seraph's lower lips. "I just never said I didn't love it."

"You're horribly cliché."

"But you love me anyway."

"Who said anything about that?"

"Really now? I think I just took a lucky guess." A smirk. "And I know I'm damn right."

"Arrogant bastard."

"Why, thank you."

* * *

_I felt like an idiot with no sense of romance. Really. _

_This story is dedicated to _**The Lantern **_as her B-day gift... which was on the 18__th__... I'm so sorry for being so late, Lantern-chan (cries). I tried to finish this story sooner, but sometimes I just hate my stupidity... Please forgive me? And I'm sorry, so sorry for the OOCness of the characters, and my crappy writting, too. Happy belated birthday, Lantern-chan. _

_And, my special thanks to _**The Lantern, Dark Hearted Shinobi, SasuNicoNova, Stormshadow13, QueenOfThePirates, Kirrae, animeanie, Tee Fannie, Shira the fluffy llama, Zailana,****jjwitdaheydiddydiddy**** (Thank you very much for pointing out my mistakes. I'm gonna go fix them right away), KhonsuYue, Hopelessly Involved, literaryrxn **_for their reviews on my fic 'Chase and pursue'. Love you guys._


End file.
